Anybody seen my baby?
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Brujas de MacBeth] Donaghan Tremlett cree haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de su vida, cuando aquella joven camina calle abajo y él se tiene que quedar en el garaje de su casa ensayando con el grupo. ¿De verdad será tan así?
1. Recuerdos Olvidados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**La canción que da título a la historia pertenece a The Rolling Stone**

******Disclaimer** que exige fanfiction así como el siguiente aviso: _**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Recuerdos olvidados.**

_Quince de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y seis_.

Justin Tremlett acaba de abrir la puerta del garaje tras las insistencias de su hijo, Donaghan. Al parecer sus amigos van ir a ir a su casa como llevan haciendo casi todas las tardes desde que empezara el verano y el chaval cree que es mejor mantener el garaje abierto para evitar que mueran asfixiados en medio de una canción, aunque en el fondo le parecería una buena forma de morir para un grupo de música del estilo rock, que es lo que buscan tocar… si el grupo fuera conocido por más personas que sus dos vecinos que se suelen asomar por la ventana cuando empiezan con los verdaderos ensayos y aplauden en contadas ocasiones o pagan sus actuaciones con jarras de limonadas. Al menos la limonada estaba buena.

El chaval tiene catorce años, pelusilla en el rostro a causa de una pubertad algo atrasada, en comparación con sus amigos, y curiosidad por saber cómo acabó metido en un lío como aquel. Una banda de música, ni más ni menos. Tiene una vaga idea, viéndose a si mismo hace un año, volviendo de Hogwarts con Kirley Duke, su vecino, y Myron Wagtail, un extraño chico. Los dos están hablando sobre cosas que a Donaghan no le interesa, porque no sabe lo que es el Garaje de Hogwarts, por lo que el chico, año menor que los otros dos, se entretiene leyendo los dorsos de su colección de cromos. Sabe que en medio de eso, Myron, ¿o fue Kirley?, le preguntaron si le gustaría unirse a una banda de música y él acabó asistiendo, por que no escuchó bien la pregunta hasta instantes después.

Lo intentó negar al momento, él no quería unirse a ninguna banda, pero entonces Wagtail le convención con una frase que le desarmó, principalmente por que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a aquellas conversaciones.

—Pero si el bajista es el que más liga de todo el grupo.

Por aquel entonces Donaghan Temlett tenía trece años cumplidos haría muy poco y lo que menos le interesaba en el mundo eran las chicas, que sí, podía decir que Laura Hoffman era muy bonita, pero ya está, por lo que con un violento sonrojo, Donaghan intentó concentrarse en el cromo que en aquel momento tenía en la mano, mientras escuchaba la escandalosa risa que tenía Myron.

El simple recuerdo de aquella escena le hace suspirar mientras pasea por el lugar preparando su bajo. Nunca imaginó que al entrar a Hogwarts volvería a desempolvar aquel instrumento que aprendió por vocación de su padre cuando era un enano. Pero allí estaba. Se sentó en el bordillo de la acera y ajustó las clavijas, antes de tocar la escala y algunos trozos de canciones que solían tocar en grupo, emulando a otras bandas.

Una chica pasea por la acera de enfrente, y aunque Donaghan sólo tiene catorce, intenta hacerse el importante intentando que le salga aquel solo que nunca consigue por el simple placer de lucirse, entiende a Myron cuando se pone a cantar por los pasillos de Hogwarts por el simple placer de que le miren. La joven se detiene y se sienta en el bordillo de enfrente. Se ha ganado toda su atención. Tremlett no la mira, tiene los ojos concentrados en sus dedos que se mueven por el mástil, antes de terminar la canción y mirarla a ella. Su cabello es de un castaño claro y los ojos color caramelo. Algunas pecas adornan su cara y tiene las gafas pegadas con celo. No puede evitar sonrojarse. No la ha visto nunca, pero la idea de que viva por allí le gusta.

—No tocas nada mal—Le escucha decir, y la rojez tiñe más la cara del chico.

—Gracias. No es muy complicado—Se encoge de hombros quitándose merito.

—¿Sabes tocar algo más?—Le pregunta apoyando las manos en el suelo, tras haberlo limpiado un poco, acomodándose, esperando un concierto privado en manos de aquel desconocido que parece demasiado simpático como para ser peligroso.

Y Donaghan la complace. Utiliza todos sus conocimientos y cada vez que la escucha, en su cabeza resuena la voz de Wagtail "el bajista es el que más liga". El concierto dura hasta que llega el resto del grupo, y la chica anuncia que se va. Él no quiere que se vaya. ¡Ni siquiera sabe su nombre! No se le ocurre nada con qué retenerla, y ella camina tranquilamente por la misma acera que nunca ha abandonado, tras volver a felicitarle, le da la espalda y Donaghan siente que le abandonan.

Realmente nunca lo sabrá, al menos en aquel verano, puesto que la chica fue como si se volatilizara del mapa. Siendo aquella la primera vez que Donaghan maldijera al grupo. ¡Si sólo hubieran tardado un poco más! Él hubiera cogido el valor para sentarse junto a ella y preguntarle cómo se llamaba mientras los dedos improvisaban algo en honor a la joven, no demasiado, unos acordes de una dulce melodía, mientras maldecía que aquello no fuera una guitarra, que tenía un sonido más reconocible. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella ya se había fundido con el horizonte.

Un suspiro se le escapa por los labios, y nota la mano de Heathcote Barbary en su espalda. Es una mano grande y cálida que pertenece a la otra persona que toca la guitarra también en aquella extraña agrupación

—¿Qué haces con cara de pasmarote?—En cambio, quién le habla no es Heathcote, sino Myron que se coloca a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto que el castaño, pero sin ver nada.

—Nada—Murmura apartando la mano del guitarrista y entrando al garaje, dentro ya está Kirley que se le queda mirando extrañado, mientras le da unos ajustes a la guitarra.

Donaghan no le dirá nada a nadie de la chica que, se puede decir, ha conocido a ninguno de sus amigos, por temor. Aquel recuerdo permanecería olvidado en su mente hasta después de su salida de Hogwarts, varios años después.


	2. Felix Felicis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**La canción que da título a la historia pertenece a The Rolling Stone**

******Disclaimer** que exige fanfiction así como el siguiente aviso: _**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Felix Felicis**.

_Catorce de abril de mil novecientos noventa y uno_.

Que aquel fuera el primer concierto que daba en un lugar serio y cobrando dinero en lugar de comidas y alcohol era algo como para estar nervioso. Y si Myron venía y decía que fuera había un importante productor con un manager, no ayudaba a que Donaghan relajara un poco los ánimos.

Sentado en el almacén que hacía de backstage, limpiaba y preparaba el bajo de manera lenta, mientras escuchaba a Myron y Kirley hablar acerca de las canciones que debían de tocar aquella noche. Kirley no aceptaba ninguna de las canciones propuestas por Myron, por que las propuestas de éste eran las canciones estúpidas que escribía cuando estaba aburrido. Al menos debía de estar agradecido de que a Kirley le parecía igual de tonto que a él que se pusieran a cantar delante de personas de tal alto calibre _Bébete mi amortentia_.

No sabe en qué momento aquella conversación se detiene, pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta tiene al vocalista de la novata Brujas de Macbeth delante suya con una copa de algo que a Donaghan le huele como whisky.

—No voy a beber antes del concierto—Declara levantando la mirada del vidrio hacia los ojos verdes de Wagtail.

—¡Vamos!—Le insiste haciendo un gesto con todo el cuerpo de acorde con sus palabras.—Brindemos por esta gran oportunidad que se nos presenta—Y el tono que utiliza, mezclado con la mirada que le dedica, hace sospeche de las intenciones que tiene el joven. Que tenga los ojos rojos no ayuda a que esas sospechas se disipen. Pero obedece y coge la copa.

—¡Por las Brujas de Macbeth!—Corean chocando las copas y bebiendo de un trago todo el contenido. A Donaghan le sabe a algo más que a whisky, pero no dice nada, por que el dueño del local ya le apremian para que salgan al escenario. No sabe lo qué es, pero se siente con unas energías encontradas que no había sentido antes.

Se coloca a la izquierda de Myron, su sitio, mientras que el de Kirley está a la derecha. Toquetea un poco el bajo mientras escucha los gritos que animan al público que siempre lanza el vocalista, sin mirar a nadie del público. No sabe qué canción va primero, pero por primera vez en toda la noche le da igual.

—¡Hoy! ¡Hoy vamos a cantar algo, algo que nadie ha visto nunca!—La voz de Myron busca confidencia con el público, mientras se pasea por todo el escenario.—Esa señora de allí sabe de lo que le hablo—Guiña un ojo y señala a alguien cualquiera de los presentes. Siempre es el mismo número, y la gente le cree, por que cuando está encima de un escenario, todos creen a Myron.—¡Os presentamos, traído desde el mismísimo Hogwarts! ¡Gritos de madrágora!

Y primero se escuchan los acordes de la guitarra de Duke. Cuenta los segundos antes de hacer sonar su bajo. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor, pero no se siente cansado o con calor. Al contrario. Se siente verdaderamente bien.

Se mueve por el escenario, termina una canción, empieza otra, salta, hace tonterías a dúo con Kirley y luego con Myron mientras el primero hace su solo de guitarra que hace que la gente grite aun más.

Myron canta por el corazón roto, por un corazón que grita como si de una mandrágora se tratase y la gente grita. Grita por el corazón roto, por los músicos, por la guitarra de Kirley, por todo. Donaghan siente que es capaz de ver absolutamente todos los movimientos de la gente y cuando termina la canción sólo quiere salir a la calle.

Tienen un descanso de diez minutos. Una segunda canción y ya habrán terminado por esa noche. No son un grupo importante y por ello solo pagan por lo mínimo. Tremlett camina al almacén y deja el bajo dentro de su funda antes de salir a la calle. Respira profundamente. Es de noche, hace frío, pero sigue con la frente perlada de sudor.

Entonces la ve. Camina hacia él por la calle a oscuras, iluminada sólo por una farola y Donaghan quiere morirse. Aporrea la puerta trasera del local y maldice por que esta sólo se abre por dentro. Reza por que el hechizo para mantener alejados a los muggles funcione con ella, pero no es así. Se queda parada, mirándole, y el castaño siente que la chica puede verle el alma. Por que pese a que han pasado cinco años, la sigue recordando y ese rostro con esas pecas y los ojos caramelos siguen siendo los mismos.

—¿Bajista?—Y para colmo ella también le recuerda.

Con torpeza, el chico se da media vuelta y le sonríe como puede. Ya no tiene las gafas y se ha cortado el pelo. Tiene pinta de toda una mujer y Donaghan tiene que controlarse para no enfocar la mirada por debajo de su cuello y concentrarla en sus ojos. No la recuerda tan hermosa.

—Chica extraña—Murmura y ella suelta una risa. Lleva aparato en los dientes, con la oscuridad no es capaz de ver de qué color es.

—¿Así es cómo me recuerdas?

Le gustaría tener la picardía del vocalista de la banda para soltarle un "_Así es como soy capaz de definirte. Te recuerdo preciosa, pero los años pasados no te hacen tributo. Estás mejor que en mi cabeza_". Le gustaría tener el don de palabra del guitarrista y decirle con ese tono que sólo el tiene "_Las personas extrañas son aquellas que marcan nuestras vida. Nadie se acuerda de alguien normal, todos siempre acaban pensando en la persona extraña_". Pero él no es nada de eso, por lo que acaba murmurando un lacónico "_algo así_".

Ella cambia su gesto, su sonrisa se borra de los labios y en su lugar aparece una mueca incómoda. Y Donaghan no quiere perder otra oportunidad como esa

—¿Quieres entrar?—Sabe que no debería decirlo. Que no debería de invitarla a entrar a un sitio como ese, pero quiere hacerlo. Por que se siente afortunado.—Quiero decir… Tengo que tocar otra canción con mi grupo y luego podríamos tomar algo—Le gusta como suena ese sintagma. Mi grupo. Se siente poderoso, y se siente invencible cuando ve como recupera esa sonrisa y asiente.

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.—Le deja caer mientras caminan hacia la entrada. Ella le mira a través de las pestañas y él se tiene que contener.

—Cuando termine la actuación. Así me aseguro de que no te vuelvas a escapar—No sabe cómo, pero las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlas y cuando la ve reír, siente que esa noche todo será perfecto.

* * *

_Por si hay duda, Myron le dio Felix Felicis a todo el grupo._

_Quiero escribir algo sobre cómo el vocalista echa las gotitas de la pócima en las bebidas y cómo le dice a Kirley que él se encarga de que Donaghan tome el whisky._

_Como dato random decir que "Bébete mi amortentia" en mi cabeza suena con la canción de "Vete" de los Amaya, por si alguien tiene curiosidad..._


	3. Inesperado Desenlace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**La canción que da título a la historia pertenece a The Rolling Stone**

******Disclaimer** que exige fanfiction así como el siguiente aviso: _**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**Inesperado desenlace.**

La chica se llamaba Danielle Wale. En aquel momento tenía dieciocho años y volvía de la universidad donde estudia literatura, pasaba por allí como cada día, pero sino hubiera sido por la presencia de Donaghan, ni siquiera se fija que aquello era un local, durante todo ese tiempo pensaba que era un sitio abandonado.

Danielle viendo el ambiente al que le había llevado, pensó que el joven era un friki. Un rarito. Que él era la persona extraña. La canción que tocaron, _Mirada de medusa_, no ayudó a que esa visión cambiara sobre él. Por ello, Wale le pidió que se vieran una segunda vez. Por que ella estaba igual de loca, o al menos, a primera vista, consideraba que la locura estaba dentro de las cualidades de aquel extraño grupo de música.

Tras esa, en la que se limitaron a hablar sobre sus vidas sentados en la puerta del famoso garaje de la casa del chico, vinieron muchas más, hasta que Donaghan al final se atrevió a pedirle una cita propiamente dicha, entre notables sonrojos y tartamudeos constantes que sólo lograron que la chica viera al joven con demasiado buenos ojos como para negarse a una cosa así.

No fue hasta dos años después que Donaghan le contara que era un mago, que sabía hacer magia, y para ello, sacó su varita e hizo que su bajo llegara a sus manos como si nada, agachó la cabeza y espero a que la castaña hablara, pensando en cualquier cosa, desde la aceptación ante aquello, hasta una sarta de frases que hacían ver que no le creía demasiado. Pensaba en las ciento y una respuestas que le podía dar. Danielle no se esperaba que aquello pudiera suceder, vamos, era el mundo real, las cosas mágicas no sucedían así como así. Aunque entonces miles de cosas cuadraron en su mente y sólo fue capaz de sonreír.

—¿Y yo era la rara, Tremlett?—Le pregunta alzando una ceja. Y para él, aquella fue la mejor respuesta que pudo obtener. La respuesta ciento dos.

_Quince de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete_

El Profeta lo ha anunciado en primicia y no es el único medio que se hace eco a la noticia. Congregados en torno a la ceremonia hay prensa británica e internacional. El bajista de la famosa banda, las Brujas de Macbeth, se va a casar. Con una muggle, ni más ni menos. Muchas brujas maldicen el momento, pero no quieren perderse el sitio en primera fila. Algunas de ellas han estudiado en la misma clase de Donaghan y muchas pensaban que aquel grupo estaba loco por llevar a cabo tal proyecto como montar una banda de música. Muchas de esas brujas han sido testigo de los ataques de Myron por cantar por los pasillos cualquier canción que surcara su mente por aquellos momentos.

Y sin embargo allí están. Observando como Kirley lleva las aras, como padrino de la ceremonia que es, está nervioso y se pasea por todo el lugar vigilando que todo esté bien, pese a que Wagtail le ha dicho que esas cosas las hacen las madrinas, y que el padrino solo tiene que asegurarse de que el novio llegue a la ceremonia con resaca, misión que no ha cumplido; o como Heathcote que es, probablemente, el miembro más bruto de todas las Brujas está llorando y sonándose los mocos en un pañuelo de tela que Herman le ha prestado y posteriormente regalado.

La novia viste sencilla, por maquillaje sólo lleva el rubor de sus mejillas. La música le llega a los oídos y sabe que finalmente Donoghan ha permitido que el vocalista del grupo sea el encargado de la música, por que en vez de la típica música de bodas, la marcha nupcial, le llega el sonido de _She's a rainbow_ y sólo puede evitar reír mientras llega hasta el altar. No sabe si Myron buscaba ese efecto, pero se ha relajado y con una mirada se lo agradece, mirada que recibe un gesto de OK con los dedos.

La ceremonia solo es interrumpida por el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras o de algún periodista que toma nota de voz, aunque son breves, y los novios lo agradecen. Llegado el momento especial, Danielle sonríe y Donaghan recuerda que hace varios años dejó los aparatos, pero todavía la recuerda con ellos, todavía la recuerda con aquellas gafas que tenía celo pegado, incluso.

Todo pasa muy lento, y cuando la pareja se besa, en el lugar sólo se escucha a Heathcote llorar más alto de lo emocionado que está, a su lado Herman le da palmaditas en la espalda y en el hombro, asombrándose de que el exSlytherin está llorando de esa forma, mientras que él, que fue Hufflepuff esté tan tranquilo.

El ramo le cae a Myron, quien tras mirarlo con una cara asombrada y ceja alzada no puede evitar volverse a Kirley, que anda hablando con algunos invitados sobre el convite y gritarle desvergonzadamente.

—¡Eh! ¡Duke! ¿Te casa conmigo?—Le encanta molestar al joven pese a los años que han pasado y que supuestamente ha tenido que madurar. Myron no madura y Kirley lo sabe.

—Ni en sueños te aguanto para toda la vida—Es lo único que le responde sin tan siquiera mirarle y como si nada, vuelve a la conversación que estaba manteniendo antes de ser interrumpido.

—Me ama—Le comenta al señor que tiene a su lado, todavía no lo sabe, pero es el padre de Danielle, quien está sorprendido por que no cree que su pequeña se vea rodeada de gente tan loca como esos extraños músicos.

Luego la ve sonreír en brazos de ese Donaghan del que todavía desconfía, mientras hablan con el brutote cuyos lloros no ha dejado de escuchar y piensa que pueden ser todo lo extraños que quieran, pero Danielle es feliz con ellos.

* * *

_La boda, si mal no recuerdo/leí, es algo cannon que salió en el Profeta. Al no mencionar con quién se casaba Donaghan, pues creé a Danielle, que no es una bruja, pero tampoco es alguien muy normal._


End file.
